Un millón de estrellas en el cielo
by Knuth Archambault
Summary: Kurt Hummel es un chico cuyo mundo está reducido a una eterna rutina impuesta por él mismo. Condenándose a la soledad sin fin, su vida empieza a tomar sentido después de conocer a Blaine Anderson. Juntos sin realmente estarlo desafiaran las tretas del destino para poder obtener lo que siempre han estado buscando. Cuando se tienen los día contados, estar enamorado es una maldición.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Hola pequeñas criaturas pervertidas de fanfiction (okno… o bueno…7u7) tardé en subir esta historia a fanfiction porque… hum… en pocas palabras no había tenido tiempo antes Cof-nosabíacomosubirla-Cof pero como sea XD acá está y espero que les guste. Esta historia es salida completamente de mi cabecita y por consiguiente es totalmente rara, con chistes estúpidos, giros bruscos, drama al mil y smut…. Mucho smut (pero más adelante ;) ) y ya, sin más interrupciones acá el primer capítulo.

Capítulo 1.-Dudas.

Jueves 5:27 PM.

Odio a la gente. Deprecio a la gente. Aborrezco a la gente...-se coreó constantemente Kurt a si mismo mientras caminaba con unas órdenes de café hacia la mesa en el fondo del local. El Starbucks de la avenida ocho no era de los más atiborrados, pero sí contaba con un considerable número de clientes que a esa hora del día no superaban las veinte personas y se distribuían en el grande espacio que contaba con enormes ventanales que lo llenaban de luz natural, convirtiendo ese local en una verdadera maravilla de tranquilidad para pasar el rato. Claro, que si fueras Kurt Hummel, definitivamente detestarías este lugar. De hecho, abominarías todo.

-Aquí está su orden, gracias por su preferencia-masculló Kurt entregándole sus cafés a una pareja, plantando la misma sonrisa fingida de siempre. La chica la ignoró mientras tecleaba en su celular y el chico aprovechando la falta de atención de su pareja, guiñó el ojo flirteando con Kurt.

Odiaba a la gente, odiaba la hipocresía de las personas, podría jurar que ya había visto a ese chico con otra chica hace una hora, y con un chico hace dos. Odiaba su trabajo, -¿Por qué aún estoy aquí?- Se preguntaba cada día en el momento en que colocaba un pie en el local y el olor a café inundaba sus sentidos. -Ah claro, impuestos, renta, colegiatura, partituras, comida... ya lo recordé-se contestaba.

Kurt avanzó al mostrador de nuevo. Al mirar el reloj que se encontraba en la pared sintió una alegría interna al advertir que su turno había terminado. Marchó con dicha a la parte trasera del local, se quitó su delantal y selló su turno como finalizado. Se despidió del viejo Griffin, ignoró los "hasta luego" de sus compañeros y salió del local hacia la banqueta.

Libre al fin.

-Hola hermoso-

No tan libre tal vez.

-Rach, ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Kurt mirando a su mejor amiga montada en una motocicleta con dos chaquetas puestas y extendiéndole un casco de color rosa brillante. El frio en Nueva York era fuerte, Kurt no podía negarlo pero su amiga exageraba con sus abrigos algunas veces.

-Duhh es jueves, hoy es mi día libre, tenemos que salir a divertirnos-explicó Rachel con una sonrisa coqueta. Kurt rodó los ojos divertido. Rachel era más que obvia en sus sentimientos, salía cada noche para buscar amantes temporales, pero el jueves era una noche reservada para el castaño. Solían ir a clubes a bailar o a restaurantes a cenar. Algunas veces solo se acurrucaban en la cama y veían The Notebook por millonésima hasta caer dormidos. Y es que Kurt se consideraba asexual, pero solo porque su vida oscura y triste siempre fue injusta y le arrebató a lo único que alguna vez amó, Rachel era la única persona que había estado siempre, tal vez aun no encontraba a su alma gemela porque Rachel era la indicada para él... no estaba seguro. Una llama de anhelo aún habitaba en su corazón. Algo le decía que había alguien allá afuera quien finalmente se quedaría con él para siempre.

-¿Vienes o no?-preguntó Rachel haciendo sonar el acelerador y realizando gestos exagerados y graciosos por el frío.

Esa era una de las cosas que Kurt amaba de Rachel. Podría ser la chica más ruda que jamás hubiera existido en la tierra pero cuando el frío aterrizaba en Manhattan, Rachel se convertía en una niña de cinco años, exagerando con sus abrigos como de costumbre.

-¿A dónde iremos?-preguntó Kurt colocándose el casco que había sido designado para él desde el maldito día en que Rachel había comprado la motocicleta. La castaña hizo un gesto para que Kurt se subiera en la moto y este sonrió subiéndose al vehículo.

-¿Conoces el motel "Liberty"?-preguntó Rachel tomando las manos de Kurt para que le rodeara la cintura.

-Uh huh...-contestó el castaño desconcertado rodeando la estrecha cintura de Rachel con sus brazos.

-Bien, pues iremos al cine de junto, reserve los tickets ayer te encantara la película-dijo Rachel con una sonrisa encendiendo la motocicleta. Arrancaron y fueron por la vía rápida. Kurt sabía que Rachel conducía rápido solo para que él la abrazara más fuerte.

Kurt se aferró al cuerpo de su amiga y se permitió oler su cabello. Olía a lavanda, le gustaba ese olor, pero por más que lo intentara -y ya lo había intentado demasiado- no podía sentir algo más por Rach. Él amaba a su amiga, la amaba mucho, pero no en la forma que Rachel quería. Después de 10 minutos de viaje, Kurt visualizó el cine.

Rachel se quitó el casco, bajó de la moto e hizo una reverencia ofreciendo su brazo para que Kurt bajara, tomó su mano justo como siempre lo hacía.

Ingresaron juntos al cinema que, para sorpresa de Kurt, estaba casi vacío. Se dirigieron al área para comprar botanas aun sin soltarse la mano.

-Éste cine no es muy frecuentado, sé que te encantara-afirmó Rachel sonriendo emocionada. Kurt suspiró feliz, Rachel lo conocía tan bien que solo lograba confundirlo más.-Espera aquí nene, ahora regreso-murmuró la chica besando a Kurt en la mejilla y caminando hasta la fila. Kurt la miró alejarse y observó el cuerpo de su mejor amiga. Tenía el cabello castaño y lacio hasta la cintura, la piel apiñonada y brillante y los ojos marrones cristalinos, era hermosa, sexy y muy atractiva, pero no encendía ni una chispa en él. Kurt estaba seguro de que muchas personas darían lo que sea por estar con su amiga, Rachel podría tener a cualquier otra persona que quisiera. Sin embargo, ella solo quería a Kurt. A nadie más.

La castaña regresó con un bote grande de palomitas y dos refrescos. Miró a Kurt con dulzura y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera a la sala. Se sentaron en la última fila alejados de las otras dos personas que estaban ahí. Kurt pensó, tal vez si lograra resolver sus dudas de una vez por todas podría ser feliz con Rachel o ayudar a Rachel a ser feliz con alguien más. Pero ¿Cómo podría terminar con el lío en su cabeza?

-¿Te gusta esta película?-preguntó Rachel sonriéndole con cariño a Kurt.

-¿Que…? ¡Oh! Uh huh-balbuceó el castaño saliendo de sus pensamientos. Rachel le sonrió y volvió su vista a la pantalla. Kurt se quedó por unos segundos mirando fijamente el perfil de su amiga, era realmente linda, sus ojos brillantes, su nariz respingada, sus labios rosados... sus labios. Kurt nunca había notado lo lindos que eran los labios de Rachel.

-¿Estás bien Kurt? Te vez extrañ...-

Rachel permaneció con los ojos como plato en el momento en que Kurt se abalanzó sobre ella en un beso casi tímido. No sabía que pensar pero reaccionó después de unos segundos, cerró los ojos, tomó el rostro de Kurt con sus manos y la acerco más. Kurt hizo el beso más intenso, necesitaba encontrar algo, quería sentir algo, lo que sea. Pero nada apareció.

Se alejó frustrado y miró a Rachel que lo observaba confundida.

-¿Kurt… qu...qué fue eso?-preguntó la chica asombrada. Kurt negó con la cabeza sintiéndose como una mierda y se puso de pie corriendo fuera de la sala. Corrió y corrió hasta que sus pies dolían, corrió para huir, corrió para desaparecer, corrió para olvidar. Llegó al parque y sus piernas no podían más. Se sentó en el pasto recostándose en el tronco de un gran árbol. Había un gran bullicio al otro lado del lugar, pero en la zona en la que estaba Kurt no había ni una sola persona. La oscuridad era la única que le hacía compañía en ese momento. Atrajo sus piernas a su pecho, y escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas. Lo había arruinado. Él y sus malditos impulsos. Había besado a su mejor amiga. Demonios ¿No pudo haberse guardado sus problemas para sí mismo? ¿Por qué tuvo que involucrar a Rachel? Ella siempre había estado ahí para él, haciendo cada día mejor, ayudándolo a superar sus heridas del pasado, ¿Y cómo le pagaba él? Besándola, ilusionándola, dándole esperanzas de algo que había decidido de una vez por todas, no podría ofrecerle.

Las lágrimas arremetieron sus ojos. Todo apestaba, todo. Él mismo desde que tenía memoria se había dado cuenta de que la vida era un asco. Nació en el odio, creció en el odio, se crió en el odio y cuando intentó escapar de él, ya era demasiado tarde. El sonido de un motor lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Kurt...-murmuró Rachel bajándose de la motocicleta, dejándola tirada en el pasto e hincándose frente a su amigo.

-Te multaran por arruinar las áreas verdes-bromeó Kurt sonriendo pobremente y mirando la motocicleta intentando evitar lo inevitable.

-Kurt... -continuó Rachel con delicadeza.

-Rachel, no me obligues a decir lo que claramente ya sabes. Yo, lo intente y... no pude... lo siento, y… y entenderé si me quieres correr de la casa o si me quieres matar mientras duermo porque sería una acción muy justifi...-

-Hey, Kurt, mírame-lo interrumpió la castaña sonriendo por la fuerza del dramatismo de su amigo ojiazul. Kurt alzó la vista y miró a Rachel con desasosiego.-No importa, Kurt, tú eres mi mejor amigo, y me lo prometí desde que te conocí, nunca, jamás, te haré sufrir.

-Rachel ¿Cómo puedes ser tan buena conmigo? Digo... no puedo ofrecerte lo que te gustaría, deberías odiarme, yo mismo me odio… yo… yo, simplemente no lo entiendo.-

-Kurt, yo te amo, y no hablo solo como algo más-dijo sonriendo- Te amo por estar conmigo… estuviste conmigo aquella vez cuando reprobé literatura y le gritaste a la profesora para que me subiera la nota, cuando el estúpido de Jesse St James me dejó plantada en el baile de graduación tú rentaste un traje con dinero que no tenías y fuiste conmigo y bailamos toda la noche, me sostuviste y me sonreíste todo el tiempo, no me dejaste caer… al igual que cuando mis padres...-la voz de Rachel se cortó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Kurt la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la abrazó ahogando sus sollozos. –Cuando ellos me rechazaron… tú hiciste de tu hogar mi hogar y cuando lo perdimos todo, tú no me abandonaste, nos salvaste a ambos y… Kurt, ha... has est...estado siempre para mí, aun sabiendo que estoy enamorada de ti, aun con todos tus problemas, aun con todos tus miedos, estuviste ahí conmigo y me pusiste en primer lugar.-

-Es porque te amo Rachel-respondió Kurt en un sollozo abrazando más fuerte a su amiga. La chica escondió su rostro en el cuello de Kurt y se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y así se quedaron ambos amigos. Tan solo abrazándose. Aferrándose al otro. Sin pronunciar palaba alguna. Sin ningún otro sonido más que el de sus respiraciones, el viento y el lejano zumbar de los autos. Tan solo pensando. Pesando en como prevalecer a esto.

N/A: Besos Klainers, al siguiente capítulo veremos a Blaine y Finn.


	2. Capítulo 2-Amistad

N/A: Acá el nuevo capítulo de la fanfic, espero que en serio alguien este leyendo esto y no sea solo yo publicando al vacío eterno….

Capítulo 2.-Amistad.

JUEVES 8:36 PM.

-¿Ya habías notado que los parques se convierten en moteles por la noche?-preguntó Finn caminando por el pasto del Central Park, riendo al mirar parejas besándose sin pudor en la oscuridad que la noche ofrecía.

-Creo que aquellas son dos chicas-murmuró Blaine entrecerrando lo ojos e intentando descifrar si lo que veía a lo lejos eran mujeres o no

-Blaine, el amor no conoce géneros...vaya, para ser gay eres demasiado homofóbico- .-Exclamó Finn riéndose de su amigo quien temblaba ligeramente por la baja temperatura. El frío empezaba a hacerse más fuerte por la noche aunque parecía no importarles a las parejas nocturnas del parque quienes estaban a favor de la falta de ropa.

-Dos cosas Finn. Una, no soy gay, soy bisexual. Y dos, no soy homofóbico solo mencioné a las chicas porque no es muy común ver a parejas homosexuales en el parque-dijo Blaine mirando a Finn molesto.

-¿No es normal ver parejas homosexuales en el parque? ¿Hablas en serio? ¡Esto en New York amigo! Sería extraño no ver homosexuales por todos lados...ejemplo, yo vivo con uno-contestó Finn mirando divertido a su mejor amigo.

-¡No soy gay! y si lo sigues insinuando te echare de mi casa-espetó Blaine molesto.

-¡Ha! no puedes, tus padres son mis padres y ellos me aman así que no puedes echarme-exclamó Finn lanzando un puñetazo al aire en señal de victoria.

-Eres adoptado-murmuró Blaine mirándolo con odio.

-Duhh, los dos somos adoptados idiota-respondió Finn haciendo un gesto de obviedad extrema.

-De acuerdo... como sea, ¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Blaine con la garganta cerrada por el frio.

-Iremos a un bar gay-dijo Finn como si nada mirando hacia el frente.

-¿Un bar… gay? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-preguntó Blaine confundido.

-Porque, John me dijo que su tío busca un DJ y pues yo necesito el trabajo-se excusó Finn mirando a su hermano.

-Pero... ¿Un bar gay?-Chilló Blaine mirando a lo lejos el anuncio luminoso y muy llamativo del nuevo bar "Queers"

-Sí, Blaine, los gays también bailan y se divierten... ¡Vaya! para ser gay en serio que eres muy aburrido-murmuró Finn en voz baja antes de cruzar la calle y entrar al bar sin problemas. Blaine siguiéndolo con cierto recelo.

El bar no era muy grande, o tal vez sí lo era pero al estar tan abarrotado de gente reducía su tamaño al ojo humano cual fallo óptico. Estaba oscuro y las luces neón ajustadas con la música electrónica creaban un ambiente muy atractivo. En la pista de baile parecía no caber un individuo más, el olor a alcohol perturbó el olfato de Blaine. Él no era de los chicos que bebían y es que el alcohol no era de su agrado, él prefería el café.

Además su tolerancia con el alcohol era patética, apenas media cerveza y él estaba seguro de ser la reina de Inglaterra.

-Vamos, Blaine, deja de observar a los chicos, ya habrá tiempo para eso-bromeó Finn arrastrando a su amigo hasta la barra.-Quédate aquí y no bebas nada, hablare con John y regreso en seguida-

Blaine se sentó en un taburete alto que estaba frente a la barra y observó a Finn alejarse al fondo y hablar enérgicamente con un hombre un tanto mayor, el hombre asentía y sonreía amablemente mientras que Finn hablaba efusivo. Después de unos minutos el hombre le dio un apretón de manos a Finn y ambos entraron a una oficina que estaba detrás de la tarima del Dj.

Blaine suspiró aburrido, miró a todos lados buscando algo que lo distrajera. Su mirada se detuvo en una pareja de chicas quienes literalmente –metafóricamente en realidad- estaban haciendo un bebé en medio de la pista de baile. Blaine en su ignorancia, había pensado que al ser bar gay solo habría chicos ahí, pero estaba muy equivocado, había chicas también, incluso había parejas heterosexuales en la pista.

-¿Bebes algo guapo?-le preguntó apareciendo junto a él una mujer mayor, 30, 35 años tal vez.

-Ehm...-balbuceó Blaine huidizo. Estaba sentado solo en la barra y aquella mujer lo observaba como si de un postre especialmente suculento se tratara. Su mente empezó a trabajar desesperada para librarse de aquella incómoda situación.

-Hola amor, ¿Quién es ella?-preguntó Finn llegando por detrás y abrazando por la espalda a Blaine dándole una mirada fulminante a la mujer que los miró sorprendida.

-Uh, yo lo siento-dijo la mujer retirándose apenada. Finn rió y se sentó junto a su hermano quien parpadeaba desconcertado.

-Te odio-murmuró Blaine mirando a Finn molesto por exponerlo a aquellas desconocidas situaciones y luego miró a todos lados, como si alguien más fuera a abordarlo de nuevo.

-Y yo te amo.-respondió sonriente.-un tequila por favor y un vaso de agua para mi novio-dijo Finn hablándole al cantinero mientras subía y bajaba las cejas de forma sugerente. Blaine rodó los ojos y tomó el vaso de agua. -Bébelo con cuidado Blainey, no queremos que hagas una escena ebrio como la última vez-El moreno fingió una risa sarcástica y bebió el agua con calma.

-¿Obtuviste el trabajo?-preguntó después de unos cuantos sorbos mirando de reojo al más alto.

-Síp, tocare aquí después de la escuela los lunes, miércoles y viernes-respondió el chico con una sonrisa y alzando un brazo al aire en señal de victoria.

-Genial... ¿Ya podemos irnos?-preguntó Blaine mirando a todos lados entre aburrido y asustado.

-¿Irnos? Pero acabamos de llegar, mira a todas las chicas lindas y bisexuales que hay aquí, alguna tiene que llamarle la atención a tu amiguito allá abajo, sé que no has tenido diversión en mucho rato y antes de que preguntes como lo sé, te diré que las paredes de nuestra casa no son a prueba de ruido y sin embargo nunca escuchó nada de nada… ni siquiera a ti jalándole el cuello a la tortuga, si sabes a lo que me refiero…-murmuró Finn dándole una mirada intencionada a Blaine.

-¡Deja de espiar a través de las paredes! el que vivas en mi casa no te da el derecho de controlar mi vida sexual-chilló Blaine indignado.

-Disculpa, ¿Qué vida sexual?-bromeó Finn conteniendo una risa y evitando el golpe que le lanzaba el moreno.-es broma… además no es tu casa, es de tus padres, que por cierto también son mis padres ¿Lo recuerdas? No estaban satisfechos contigo así que me adoptaron-continuó el chico encogiéndose de hombros engreídamente.

-Ha, claro-murmuró el moreno rodando los ojos-no te quisimos dejar en el basurero donde vivías, solo por eso te adoptamos…-

-¡Awww!-chilló Finn aplaudiendo como foca desbocada.-dijiste "te adoptamos" eso quiere decir que tú también me elegiste, porque me amas y soy muy apuesto y mido más que el resto de las personas…-

-Uno, tenía 10 años, yo no te elegí, dos, sí te amo, tres eres feo, y cuatro eres condenadamente alto amigo… das miedo...-

-No doy miedo, además mido más de 1.90… todos aman a los chicos altos-

-Estoy bastante seguro de que no es así…-

-Solo estás enojado porque estas solo…-murmuró Finn con una sonrisa burlona.

-Tú también estas solo-chilló confundido.-Y nunca encontraras al amor de tu vida en un bar gay Finn… además, ya encontré a la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días-declaró Blaine suspirando apasionado viendo un punto fijo en la pared.

-¿Estás hablando de Romie? Porque déjame recordarte que cuando te botó fue más que obvia al decirte que no quería nada mas de ti y que le resultabas repugnante, y bueno, el que le hayas estado rogando por los últimos dos años no te sirvió de nada más que para aumentar su ego a un nuevo nivel más arriba que el de Tom Cruise.-habló Finn mirando afligido a su hermano. Blaine suspiró y bajó su mirada al piso. Finn bebió su tequila y abrió la boca sintiendo el raspar en su garganta. Blaine alzó una ceja.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡A la mierda! deme una piña colada, hoy quiero olvidar-murmuró Blaine al cantinero quien lo observó divertido. Finn rió y miró a Blaine beberse su trago con orgullo... y un sorbete color rosa.


	3. Chapter 3 ¡BANG!

N/A:_ Hola. Me disculpo por mi tardanza, era mi intención actualizar el domingo –que por cierto será el día de actualización oficial- sin embargo me vi obligada a posponer la publicación hasta hoy, soy algo así como la persona más torpe del mundo y me la vivo cayéndome por aquí y por allá, en mi última caída me rompí dos costillas y me esguince el tobillo…. Así que solo será esta vez._

Capítulo 3.- ¡Bang!

VIERNES 4:14 PM.

-¿Kurt ya está lista la orden doce? La han estado esperando por diez minutos, si el cliente no tiene su pedido en sus manos en los próximos cinco segundos, ¡Estarás despedido!-gritó el gerente Reyminson mirando furioso a un atareado Kurt.

-¡Maldita sea! estos asquerosos cafés desabridos no se hacen por arte de magia-le gritó de vuelta el castaño tomando tantos cafés como podía tomar con sus manos para entregarlos a la clientela.

VIERNES 4:15 PM.

-¿En serio aun te duele la cabeza? ¡Demonios Blaine, solo bebiste un vaso de piña colada!-se burló Finn riéndose del moreno mientras ambos caminaban por las aceras de las congestionadas calles de la Gran Manzana, recién salidos del edificio que ocupaba la NYU.

-Cierra la maldita boca, y no me duele la cabeza, solo me siento algo mareado-murmuró Blaine molesto.

-No sé cómo se te ocurrió que sería buena idea beber sabiendo que con medio vaso de Sprite estas ebrio... vaya que para ser gay eres muy estúpido-afirmó Finn mirando confundido a Blaine. El más bajo rodó los ojos.

-Me temo decirte que es más estúpido creer en las tontas historias cursis de amor como tú lo haces-contestó Blaine sonriendo burlonamente.

-Deberías creerlas, son reales-se defendió Finn medio indignado por el descaro de su amigo.

-Claro-murmuró Blaine caminando molesto de nuevo.

-¿Esto es por Romie?-curioseó Finn extrañado de que Blaine no estuviera saltando y lanzando arcoíris por las orejas como la mayoría de los días.

-Tenías razón, creo que Romie ya no me quiere, hoy en la clase de composición un chico le escribió un verso y ella se puso toda emocionada... creo tengo que reconquistarla-susurró Blaine mirando al cielo caminando con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Oh amigo, no por favor no, ella no es la indicada para ti-dijo Finn frustrado mirando al moreno-Solo piénsalo, el amor de tu vida debe estar por allí... esperando a que la encuentres y vivan su cuento de hadas juntos-explicó Finn emocionado.

-Claro, algún día encontrare una bello ser de algodón de azúcar que llegue a mis brazos, lo llevaré en mi unicornio morado, nos casaremos en un bosque mágico y viviremos felices para siempre con una colonia de pigmeos de colores.-bromeó Blaine haciendo voz de niña de doce años y pestañeando repetidamente. Finn rió divertido y Blaine rió con el.-Necesito café-continuó Blaine aun riendo levemente.

-Claro, vamos-murmuró Finn señalando una cafetería que se encontraba del otro lado de la calle-Y solo para que sepas, tu historia es muy cliché, se un poco más original y un poco menos Disney-

-Oh claro, claro.-balbuceó Blaine sonriendo mientras cruzaba la calle con Finn. Abrió la puerta para el más alto y entró a la cafetería después de él-Uhm... el amor de mi vida está por ahí caminando, y de repente tropieza, cae en mis brazos y en el instante en que nuestras miradas de cruzan ¡BANG! flechados por cupido, amor a primera vista, boda, hijos, facturas, colegiaturas, impuestos blah, blah b... ¡Ouh!...-

El gran discurso de Blaine acerca del amor fue interrumpido cuando accidentalmente empujó a un mesero castaño provocando que este se tropezara y se le derramaran varios cafés encima. Antes de que el muchacho cayera al suelo Blaine lo atrapó quedando este entre sus brazos. Blaine lo miró y en el instante en que las dos miradas se encontraron... ¡BANG!

-Lo siento-se disculpó Blaine mirando apenado al chico que parecía… muy lindo. El chico muy molesto se incorporó y miró a Blaine confuso. Maldita sea, Blaine pudo jurar que esos eran los ojos más azules que jamás había visto. El chico era simplemente hermoso.

-Demonios-murmuró el chico pestañeando de repente y viéndose los brazos empapados de café.

-Uhm, lo siento, ehm, no era mi intención-balbuceó Blaine realmente afligido. El castaño abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró al instante.

-Claro que no era tu intención niño, ¿Qué clase de idiota se pasea por ahí con la firme propuesta de empujar a alguien para bañarlo en café?-espetó el ojiazul molesto. A Blaine le pareció realmente intimidante, aunque eso no le quitaba lo atractivo. -¡Griffin! tengo que ir al hospital, cubre mi turno-le gritó el castaño a un hombre mayor con un delantal. Éste asintió realmente preocupado. Blaine miró los brazos del chico que se empezaban a poner rojos y llenar de ronchas. Raaayos no. En serio. Pudo haberle lanzado café a cualquier persona pero justamente lo había lanzado a un chico alérgico al café, porque estaba seguro como el infierno de que era alérgico al café, nadie normal se pondría así de rojo y con tantas ronchas con tanta facilidad.

-Oh dios... ¿Necesitas que te lleve?-preguntó Blaine preocupado.

-Ya hiciste suficiente gracias-contestó el castaño mirando con odio a Blaine y saliendo con distinción del local. Blaine observó al chico lindo pararse en la acera de la cafetería y empezar a hablar por celular.

-¡Santo cielo Blaine! ¿Lo viste?-preguntó Finn con la más grande sonrisa jamás vista.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Blaine aun mirando al chico a través de las puertas de cristal.

-¡Él es! ¡Él es! …rayos, entraste y cayó en tus brazos, ¡No lo puedo creer, lo encontraste!-exclamó Finn emocionado al borde de las lágrimas mirando sonriente a Blaine.

-Sí, claro-murmuró Blaine con sarcasmo ignorando a su amigo y empezando a caminar a la caja.

-Vamos viejo, sal y habla con él-rogó Finn caminando hacia Caminando y empujándolo levemente hacia la puerta del local.

-No, Finn… ¡Detente! ¿Cuándo lo entenderás?...-bramó Blaine molesto soltándose del agarre de su amigo y caminando de nuevo enojado hasta la caja.

-¿Cuándo entenderé qué?-preguntó Finn frustrado viendo a Blaine que de nuevo se comportaba como un niñito.

-¡Todo, Finn! Todo, que no soy gay, que los cuentos no son reales, que amo a Romie y ella es la mujer indicada para mí-exclamó Blaine furioso. Finn lo miro irritado y se dirigió a la puerta negando con la cabeza. Blaine bufó imitando el temperamento de su amigo y caminó a la barra para pedir su café.

VIERNES 4:16 PM.

Todo fue tan rápido, tan… tan veloz. Un momento iba caminando y un segundo después estaba entre los brazos del chico más hermoso del mundo.

-Lo siento-dijo el chico lindo mirando a Kurt preocupado. Kurt lo miró boquiabierto. Era realmente hermoso. Podía jurar que era el hombre más guapo que había visto jamás. Era del tipo de chicos que fácilmente podrían salir en la portada de una jodida revista, era bajo –pero no demasiado- moreno y tenía unos asombrosos ojos miel. Ojos que lo observaban arrepentidos por derramarle las siete ordenes de café en cima… ¡Café! …Bueno. Mierda.

-Demonios-murmuró Kurt al salir del trance y notar que efectivamente tenía café en los brazos lo cual significaba una cosa... hospital.

-Uhm, lo siento, ehm no era mi intención-dijo el chico arrepentido. Kurt iba a decirle que no se preocupara ya que esos lindos ojos miel se veían tan puros y llenos de remordimiento pero se detuvo de repente cuando recordó. Recordó por qué no tenía novio. Por qué los hombres eran malos. Por qué él nunca amaría a alguien. No de nuevo.

-Claro que no era tu intención niño, ¿Qué clase de idiota se pasea por ahí con la firme propuesta de empujar a alguien para bañarlo en café?-respondió Kurt enojado. Su instinto auto-protector saliendo a flote de nuevo.- ¡Griffin! me tengo que ir al hospital cubre mi turno por favor- gritó Kurt a el viejo Griffin, probablemente de las pocas personas que valen la pena escuchar en este mundo según el criterio del castaño.

-¡Oh dios! ...¿Necesitas que te lleve?-preguntó el ojimiel más pálido que al principio al ver los brazos de Kurt. El castaño no lo culpaba, su jodido cuerpo era tan patéticamente sensible, apenas un chorrito de café y sus brazos ya parecían alguna clase de extraño X men.

-Ya hiciste suficiente gracias-murmuró Kurt mirando al chico enojado… pero él había sido amable. Se había preocupado por él... tal vez sí valía la pena... ¡No Kurt! no, ningún hombre tiene interés en una ti realmente, ellos son los amos y tú el juguete, olvídate de esto-se exigió Kurt a si mismo saliendo del local. Sacó su celular y marcó el número de la única persona que podría ayudarlo.

-Hola nene-contestó Rachel del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Rach-murmuró Kurt rodando los ojos.

-¿Porque me llamaste ahora? Digo no es que me queje, siempre es un placer oír tu voz...-divagó Rachel juguetona pero Kurt lo detuvo.

-Nada de romance ahora Rach, un imbécil me derramó siete órdenes de café encima...-confesó Kurt molesto pero fue interrumpido por el grito su amiga.

-¡Oh por dios! Kurt, guarda la calma, ahora voy, no entres en pánico amigo, espérame en donde siempre, en 5 minutos llego-gritó Natasha alterada mientras varios sonidos de cosas cayendo se escuchaban a través de la bocina. La llamada terminó y Kurt frunció el ceño antes de guardar su celular y proponerse a esperar solo. Lo intentó evitar pero no lo resistió, volteó ligeramente para ver al chico guapo y ahí estaba él, hablando con otro chico. Bueno tal vez peleando. El otro chico, el alto, salió del local y se paró junto a Kurt. Era alto, demasiado alto y tenía el cabello de un color castaño, su piel era blanca y tenía los ojos de color miel. Estuvo en silencio por unos segundos mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente, suspiró y giró para verlo.

-Siento muchisísísímo lo de mi amigo, es un completo idiota y un despistado de primera-gimió el muchacho apenado. Kurt le sonrió divertido. Este muchacho era amigable.

-No te preocupes-murmuró Kurt mirándolo por un segundo antes de regresar su mirada a la calle.

-Soy Finn… por cierto-se presentó el chico extendiendo su mano. Kurt la tomó con algo de recelo. No le gustaba el contacto con los demás. Nunca había sido lo suyo tocar a las personas y es que así había sido educado él. Cero contacto. Cero cariño. Cero amor.

-Kurt-murmuró el castaño con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡Wow! Tu nombre combina muy bien con el suyo-murmuró Finn como hablando con sigo mismo.-Kurt y Blaine... ¡Me encanta!-gritó emocionado el chico mirando al cielo. Kurt lo miró asustado. Una motocicleta apareció rechinando por la esquina y Kurt sonrió. La moto se detuvo frente a ellos y una alterada y molesta Rachel bajó del vehículo dejando su casco en el asiento.

-¡Dios! ¡Kurt! ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Rachel revisando la cara y los brazos del castaño.

-Estoy bien, pero necesito ir al hospital-informó Kurt mirando a su amiga preocupada.

-¿Este es el idiota que te tiró el café encima?-Rachel miraba enojada a Finn que la observaba... ¿Idiotizado? Kurt iba a negar pero Rachel fue más rápida, antes de que Kurt pudiera hablar, su amiga ya le había dado una buena bofetada a Finn.

El chico lindo salió del local en ese momento con un café en la mano. Los miró a todos confundido y frunció el ceño.

-De hecho fue él-murmuró Finn señalando al chico lindo sin apartar la mirada de Rachel.

-¡Estúpido!-rugió Rachel abofeteando fuerte al chico lindo y arrebatándole su café antes de lanzárselo en la cara. El chico lindo se quedó desconcertado y miró abrumado a Finn quien se masajeaba la mejilla con una mueca de dolor.

-Lo siento cariño-se disculpó Rachel dándole un beso en la mejilla lastimada al chico alto. Este sonrió con los ojos brillando y se sonrojó ligeramente. Rachel tomó a Kurt de la mano y le puso el casco sin mucho cuidado. Lo subió a la motocicleta y arrancaron.

VIERNES 4:31 PM

Blaine y Finn miraron a los chicos desaparecer en la esquina.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?!-chilló Blaine tocándose la mejilla y secándose la cara con la manga de la camisa.

-Le tiraste el café encima al pobre chico, te merecías esto-contestó Finn como si fuera lo más obvio. Blaine bufó molesto.

-Hubiera aceptado que me lo lanzara el chico bonito, no su amiga...-dijo Blaine pero se detuvo al ver la cara de felicidad de Finn.

-¿Chica bonito? Ohhh Blainey, tú piensas que el chico es bonito-se burló el más alto derritiéndose de amor.

-No, yo no pienso que él es bonito, bueno, quiero decir, claro que era bonito, muy hermoso en realidad, pero yo estoy con Romie-señaló Blaine ofuscado empezando a caminar por la banqueta, esquivando los puestos ambulantes que estaban en la acera e intentando no chocar con la gente que caminaba al igual que él.

-¿En qué universo tú estás con Romie?-resopló Finn caminando molesto detrás de su amigo. Blaine rodó los ojos.-Además, Kurt es muchísimo más caliente que Romie-agregó Finn haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por seguirle el paso a su amigo sin derribar a muchas personas.

-¿Quién es Kurt?-preguntó Blaine confundido cruzando la calle hacia una zona menos congestionada.

-El chico del café, Duhh-declaró Finn corriendo para cruzar la calle antes de que el semáforo cambiara al verde.

-Oh... ¿Su nombre era Kurt?-preguntó Blaine mirando las hojas de los arboles flotar en el viento antes de aterrizar en la acera vacía fingiendo desinterés cuando realmente estaba escribiendo su nombre junto con el del chico una y otra vez en su cabeza.

-Sí, era Kurt, no lo olvides-comentó Finn caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Blaine volteando para ver a Finn.

-Porque de alguna forma presiento que escucharemos mucho más de él.-concretó pasando junto a Blaine y caminando ahora él delante de su amigo. Blaine se detuvo y miró a Finn avanzar seguro después de su casual comentario. El moreno miró al piso y suspiró con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Cuanto daría por realmente volver a ver al chico bonito... por saber más de Kurt.

_888_

_N/A: Próxima actualización el siguiente domingo… si no caigo y me rompo el cuello con el árbol de navidad._


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: Hola, perdón por tardar demasiado en actualizar, ya ni siquiera pondré excusas porque merezco tortura de la edad media. Como sea, acá está el nuevo capítulo y espero que les guste.

Capítulo 4.-El doctor.

VIERNES 4:43 PM.

-Emergencia ¡E-M-E-R-G-E-N-C-I-A! mi amigo es alérgico a la cafeína y no sé si lo notaste pero está cubierto de ella, así que ¿Por qué no agarras tu lindo telefonito y haces que ingresen a mi amigo con su doctor ahora?-gritó Rachel furiosa al recepcionista del hospital quien la miraba asustado junto con los demás en la sala de espera.

-Rach, tranquila déjamelo a mí-murmuró Kurt en un estado aun peor haciendo a un lado a su amiga.-Hola… ¿Thom cierto?-preguntó leyendo el gafete del chico, este asintió acobardado.-De acuerdo, Thom, ¿Alguna vez te has arrancado la piel de todo el cuerpo y te has rociado acido sobre la herida?-pregunto Kurt dulcemente mirando al recepcionista que negó confundido.- ¿No? Me lo imagine, pues veras, eso es lo que siento justo ahora y si no haces que mi doctor me revise en este instante voy a asegurarme de que sientas lo que yo estoy sintiendo en este jodido momento, así que toma tu estúpido teléfono y dile a mi doctor que estoy aquí antes de que yo lo tome por ti y te lo clave en...-exigió Kurt enfadado pero el recepcionista lo interrumpió.

-Su doctor lo está esperando pase por favor.-sollozó el chico asustado al borde de las lágrimas.

-Gracias muy amable.-dijo Kurt con sarcasmo caminando al consultorio. Rachel miró molesta a todos en la sala de espera y caminó detrás de su amigo por el largo pasillo.

-Novatos… no deberían dejar que los estudiantes de medicina hagan sus prácticas en hospitales reales-espetó Rachel con desagrado refiriéndose al joven recepcionista.

Kurt rodó los ojos en acuerdo y suspiró profundamente visualizando la sala que le correspondía, la sala que conocía desde 3 años atrás. Se acercó y tocó la puerta antes de abrirla. El consultorio número 4.

Tenía las paredes de color blanco y lo único que resaltaba en ellas eran los anuncios coloridos de aseo personal que el hospital insistía en colgar aun sabiendo que nadie los tomaba en serio, y las dos grandes macetas que contenían flores de plástico demasiado llamativas. A parte del escritorio de roble del doctor Martin no había nada costoso en la habitación, solo dos sillas plegables, un armario de frío metal y una camilla al fondo. Una camilla donde Kurt había derramado más lágrimas que nadie.

-Oh adelante por favor-dijo el Doctor, un hombre de aproximadamente 45 años. Tenía el cabello castaño con algunas canas creciendo ya, sus ojos eran azules y brillaban todo el tiempo y tenía una sonrisa muy amable. Todo enojo en Kurt desapareció al ver a su doctor favorito, el Doctor Martin. Lo había conocido a los 17 años cuando había llegado a New York, él fue quien le salvó la vida y también quien descubrió su alergia a la cafeína, el doctor Martin había sido su doctor desde aquel mismo día. Era el mismo doctor con quien guardaba su secreto más grande desde hacía ya tres meses. Un secreto que ni siquiera Rachel sabía. Un secreto del cual el doctor no se sentía gozoso de guardar. Él apreciaba a Kurt. Apreciaba la vida de su paciente favorito.

-Oh, hola ehm, yo... estoy… ehm... muriendo de dolor...-explicó Kurt desde la puerta extendiendo sus brazos.

-¡Haga algo! le duele, por favor-exclamó Rachel entrando a la sala y mirando al doctor con desesperación. El doctor Martin se puso de pie rápido y caminó hacia Kurt. Le examinó los brazos de cerca e hizo un gesto de compresión.

-Recuéstate en la camilla por favor, Kurt -ordenó el doctor caminando hacia su escritorio y tomando un bote de crema de un cajón en una repisa. El castaño suspiró, se acostó en la camilla y miró al techo. Odiaba los hospitales. Siempre que estaba en uno recibía malas noticias y él odiaba las malas noticias. Rachel se paró junto a él y le acarició el cabello con parsimonia, sabía que a Kurt lo ponían nerviosa estos lugares.

-De acuerdo... veamos... ¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó el doctor Martin aplicando cuidadosamente una crema en los brazos hinchados de Kurt.

-¡Ouh duele! Pues... uhm... estaba en mi trabajo y ¡Ouch!... uhm... un chico despistado y hermoso me… Ohhh... tiró seis ordenes de café en cima… ¡Ahhh!... –

-Uhm... Kurt te he dicho miles de veces que dejes tu trabajo ahí, sabes que el café es tu kriptonita y aun así te aferras a ese lugar dios sabe por qué-dijo el doctor Martin, envolviendo una venda en cada brazo del castaño.

-Lo siento...-susurró Kurt apenado sintiendo una sensación de frescura en los brazos.

-Y... ¿Qué sucedió con el chico hermoso? ¿Rachel lo destripó?-preguntó el doctor Martin divertido asegurando las vendas en los brazos de Kurt.

-Ha ha-rió Rachel sarcásticamente cruzada de brazos y caminando hacia el otro extremo de la habitación a leer los anuncios de higiene que todos ignoraban. El doctor Martin sonrió divertido y ayudó a Kurt a sentarse.

-¿Ya pensaste en lo de...?-preguntó el doctor en voz baja mirando fijamente a Kurt mientras fingía acomodar sus vendas.

-Necesito más tiempo para pensarlo... -murmuró Kurt mirando hacia otro lado.

-Kurt, lo has pensado por tres meses, el tiempo no se detendrá para esperarte, cuando quieras acabar con esto será muy tarde y ya no podrás hacerlo-dijo el doctor mirando al muchacho con desesperación en sus ojos.

-¿Qué caso tiene luchar contra una causa perdida?-preguntó Kurt en apenas un murmullo mirando al doctor, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-No es una causa perdida Kurt, por favor... estas a tiempo... por el dinero no te preocupes, yo te puedo ayudar...-dijo el doctor mirando a Kurt con expectación.

-No... Yo... no quiero sufrir...-confesó Kurt en voz baja mirando al piso. El doctor Martin lo observó con el semblante triste.

-¿Esa es tu respuesta?- Kurt asintió sin despegar la vista del piso. El doctor Martin suspiró resignado y ayudó al chico a bajar de la camilla.

-Wow, mira esto Kurt, si no te cepillas los dientes después de cada comida el riesgo de perder la dentadura antes de los 60 años se hace doble-dijo Rachel asombrada leyendo la última parte del anuncio de higiene colgado en la pared. Kurt rodó los ojos y sonrió divertido. El doctor Martin escribió en la receta de Kurt y se la entregó.

-Debes tomarte estas pastillas dos veces al día, cada doce horas...-ordenó dándole el papel a Kurt. Cuando Rachel salió, el doctor Martin se acercó al castaño y le susurró.-No te rindas Kurt... tienes un futuro brillante esperando por ti... ven el siguiente sábado a verme- Kurt miró al doctor Martin que lo observaba con los ojos vidriosos. Él era como un padre para Kurt ya que nunca había tenido uno, el doctor Martin era lo más cercano que tenía a una figura paterna, aunque podía apostar su todo a que jamás lo admitiría. No tuvo más remedio que asentir.

Salió de la sala y sonrió al ver a Rachel leyendo otro anuncio de higiene pegado en la pared del pasillo.

-Demonios Kurt, hay gérmenes en todos lados-dijo Rachel al mirar a su amigo salir del consultorio. Kurt sonrió y la tomó de la mano para salir.

N/A: Actualizo al siguiente domingo sin falta. ¿Alguien vio Glee? ¿También tomaron cloro por el Blainoofsky? XD nos vemos la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5

N/A:Hola lindos, este es el capítulo que se supone debí haber subido ayer XD así que aquí se los dejo y espero que les guste. Aun faltan tantas cosas..

VIERNES 7:30 PM.

-¡Chicos a cenar!-gritó Elaine Anderson desde la cocina al tener la cena lista y servida en la mesa. A los tres segundos de haber dado el anuncio, Blaine y Fnn bajaron corriendo las escaleras. La Sra. Anderso sonrió, esos dos eran sus niños pequeños aunque ellos se creyeran hombres maduros. Ambos chicos entraron corriendo a la cocina y se dirigieron al comedor.

-Oh no, chicos, laven sus manos primero-regañó la Sra. Anderson hablandole a los chicos y estos se dirigieron derrotados al lavamanos.

-¿Papá no cenara con nosotros?-preguntó Finn mientras luchaba con Blaine por el control del grifo.

-Sí, cariño, tuvo una cita con un paciente importante de último minuto y se retrasó un poco en salir del hospital pero ya debe estar por llegar-informó la Sra. Anderson acomodando las servilletas en la mesa. Blaine y Finn se sentaron en la mesa y sus ojos brillaron al ver que la cena consistía en pasta con salsa y carne al horno.

-¡Gracias mamá!-chillaron ambos chicos en coro antes de empezar a devorar todo. La Sra. Anderson sonrió y lo hizo aún más al escuchar la puerta principal abrirse. Unos cinco segundos después el Sr. Anderson hizo acto de presencia en el comedor.

-Hola cariño-murmuró el Sr. Anderson antes de dar un dulce beso a su amada en los labios.

-Asco…-murmuró Blaine observándolos un segundo antes de regresar su vista al plato.

-Vamos Blaine, es hermoso, ahora tú más que nadie debería estar susceptible con las muestras de amor-dijo Finn suspirando mirando a la pareja que los observaban confundidos.

-¿A qué te refieres Finn?-preguntó la Sra. Anderson al muchacho y señalando el lavamanos a su esposo al mismo tiempo. El Sr. Anderson caminó divertido al lavamanos.

-De nada mamá, Finn cree que encontré al amor de mi vida solo porque hoy por accidente tropecé con un chico y este cayó sobre mí-dijo Blaine con la boca llena de pasta y rodando los ojos.

-Oh debieron verlo...-chilló Finn emocionado- Blaine venia diciéndome que las historias de amor no existían cuando de repente chocó con este hermoso chico y, y él cayó directo en sus brazos, ambos se observaron y quedaron profundamente enamorados.- La Sra. Anderson alzó las cejas y se sentó en la mesa. El Sr Anderson frunció el ceño y sonrió divertido.

-¡Awww! amor a primera vista, como nosotros cariño-dijo la Sra. Anderson mirando emocionada a su esposo, este le sonrió de vuelta.

-¿Amor? ¡Le tire todo el café encima al chico , él me dijo idiota y luego su amiga me abofeteó y me lanzó mi café en la cara!-exclamó Blaine mirando molesto a Finn. El Sr. Anderson abrió los ojos como plato y se tensó al instante.

-Bueno, te merecías la bofetada y admite que antes de que el chico se fuera al hospital quedaste encantado con él...-dijo Finn divertido.

Blaine rodó los ojos.

-Ehm, ¿Cuál era su nombre?-preguntó el Sr. Anderson fingiendo desinterés mientras comía.

-Kurt-murmuró Blaine mirando a su comida y sonrojándose. El Sr. Anderson casi se ahoga con su bocado. Su hijo era el chico hermoso del que Kurt le había hablado en su consulta. ¿Cómo era esa frase? El mundo es un pañuelo…

-¡Oh cariño! debes invitarlo a salir-opinó la Elaine emocionada.

-Lo mismo le dije pero el necio dice que esperara por Romie-señaló Finn diciendo el nombre de la chica con repulsión.

-Romie es la indicada para mí-habló Blaine como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo mirando a todos en la mesa. Sus padres se miraron entre ellos algo incomodos.

-Hijo... debes buscar... ehm... más oportunidades aparte de Romie... ella es una linda chica pero...-la Sra. Anderson fue interrumpida por Finn.

-¡Ay por favor! Blaine supera a esa ramera, es un asco de chica, es la más zorra de la ciudad, lo cual es mucho decir porque estamos en Nueva York-aseveró Finn desesperado.-Kurt es muy guapo, solo debes regresar al Starbucks y pedirle que salga contigo, podríamos salir en citas dobles, tú con Kurt y yo con su amiga...-Blaine miró a Finn con las cejas alzadas.-Como sea, tú y Kurt se harán novios, tendrán una ruptura espantosa que solo hará que se den cuenta de lo mucho que se aman, volverán, le propondrás matrimonio y él llorará de la emoción, se casaran, tendrán hijos y vivirán para siempre felices y juntos-finalizó Finn de pie mirando a la Sra. Anderson que casi lloraba de la emoción. Blainre rodó los ojos divertido al ver a su madre y Finn empezar a hablar entusiasmados de la boda.

El Sr. Anderson se quedó viendo un punto fijo de la pared pensando. Si su hijo saliera con Kurt sería fantástico, el conocía el dolor por el que había pasado el castaño y nada lo haría más feliz que el que su hijo saliera con alguien como Kurt... por otro lado sin embargo... el diagnostico que le había dado a Kurt tres meses atrás debía ser tratado y el chico no quería hacerlo. Si su hijo saliera con Kurt sufriría al verlo desgastarse y consumirse hasta la muerte. Él ya sufría de tan solo pensarlo... tal vez si Kurt se enamorara... si Blaine le demostrara amor... tal vez sus ganas de vivir serian renovadas, tal vez aceptaría el tratamiento a tiempo... tiempo... no quedaba mucho tiempo... no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciarlo...

-Martin, amor ¿Estas bien?-preguntó la Sra. Anderson preocupada de ver a su esposo perdido. El Sr Anderson parpadeó y le sonrió a su esposa.

-Sí...Blaine, creo que deberías regresar a la cafetería a ofrecerle disculpas al chico... se lo merece después de que le tiraras el café en cima, se un caballero y llévale flores como disculpa-ordenó el Sr. Andersom mirando a su hijo seriamente antes de llevarse un bocado a la boca. Blaine lo miró sorprendido y después asintió derrotado. Finn sonrió satisfecho. La Sra. Anderson miró con sospecha a su esposo.

El Sr. Anderson sonrió victorioso. Él era un doctor, los doctores deben salvar vidas, no importa el método que utilicen ¿No?

N/A: ¿Reviews?


End file.
